And Then There Were None
by InfamousHogwartsJaguar
Summary: Kakashi has a few rules he likes to follow. Sakura somehow breaks them without knowing them. Who knows what the outcome of that could be? R & R please! No flames. First fic ever


Summary:  Kakashi has a few rules he likes to follow. Sakura somehow breaks them without knowing them. Who knows what the outcome of this could be?

Rating: T

Pairing: KakaSaku

Warning and Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. Kakashi might be a little OOC. Constructive criticism is welcome, don't flame though, this is my first fic. Kakashi-centric

* * *

And Then There Were None….

By: JacobB-AnimeLuv

People never naturally associated the word 'rules' with Kakashi when they thought of him. The words 'dangerous', 'respected', 'tardy', 'anti-social', and 'perverted' were words used often when people were describing or thinking of him. What they didn't know was that he was totally anal when it came to following his own personal rules that were different from his nindo. In fact, he carried the scroll on which his personal rules were written on to most places. The rules were:

Keep at least one edition of Icha Icha Paradise on your person at all times

Keep all to most extreme emotions hidden under a lazy, slightly wise, slightly crazy, infuriating yet lovable act

Do not go after girls if they are 10 years younger or 10 years older

Look underneath the underneath

Do not marry or have a romantic relationship beyond a year unless it is purely physical

These were the rules Kakashi had made when he was 17, and these were the rules he'd been following faithfully since the day he had drawn them up. These rules could easily be connected to the way he lived. For example-

Rule 1: He was always late because he got distracted by whatever Icha Icha book he had on him.

Rule 2: This was the reason he could give an eye crease or glare to convey strong emotions other would have to verbalize.

Rule 3: He ignored the many times a drunken Ino came on to him because she was too young, and ignored Tsunade-sama's occasional drunken catcalls since she was too old

Rule 4: This was his only rule that he told his team about, and that was only because he felt it was necessary for nin to be able to tell if they were being deceived

Rule 5: This explained his slightly perverted and philandering ways. This rule was mainly a protective measure because most of his previous relationships ended badly, and well… hurt him.

So even with all his precious rules, Kakashi was a pretty simple and laid back… at least he was until Sakura turned 18. Everything had fallen into place by then, Sasuke and his team were welcome in Konoha and were registered as leaf nin, but were on probation, Naruto was officially going to be inducted as Hokage in a year, and Sakura had finally reached the top. She was a valued ANBU member, a vital part o Kakashi's 4 man cell and the top medic-nin in Konoha.

Once Sakura was used to being an ANBU member, she loosened up. For some reason Kakashi couldn't place his finger on… she kept making him break all his rules. Before, she would always nag him about reading Icha Icha, but never actually did anything about it. Once she hit 18, she became bolder than she was before, she actually stole (well, confiscated really) his Icha Icha books from him on missions, and the weird part was that he didn't stop her! He didn't mind not having his precious smut books with him for periods extending up to a week if it meant him seeing her stick out her tongue at him and hide the book in one o the many pockets of her jounin vest, simply because it seemed endearing to him. That was how he decided that maybe, it was okay to ignore rule 1 under special circumstances.

After Sakura was 19, she could make Kakashi snap. She could draw out emotions from the man and make him tell her what he was feeling like no one else could. With most people he'd just ignore them and read Icha Icha or give an eye crease and maybe even glare, but with Sakura, things sometimes got out of hand. He occasionally got pissed at her and yelled at her, talked to her when she frustrated him or if he was pleased, he'd tell her, rather than look smug around her. After he realized he was doing that, he decided to let Sakura be the exception to rule #2.

Sakura had turned 20. She was beautiful. He had always known that of course, but it showed now more than it had ever before. She had a unique blend o curves and straight lines for her body, her face perfectly symmetrical, with vibrant green eyes that caught everyone's attention. Once he had noticed all of that, he couldn't help but flirt with her; he automatically put in a slight sexual tone to their usual witty banter. Even though she was exactly 10 years younger than him and was his _ex-student_, he kept doing it because let's be honest, she was a young, gorgeous woman, she had to get used to that sort of speech anyways. Besides, since she often participated… Kakashi decided rule #3 was outdated.

At 21, Sakura was an honest, hard-working, and loyal leaf nin. Since Kakashi knew her for so long, he stopped trying to see beyond the face value of her actions. He thought that the extra time they spent together, the hugs that were a little too long, the glances she shot him when they were engaged in battle and the looks he got from her that showed a new and unidentified emotion in her eyes were a little weird, but he thought they were her ways of showing that she cared for him, or was worried about him. Since he failed to apply rule #4 to Sakura's actions, he nearly had a coronary when Sakura took him aside one day and explained to him that she had been 'courting' him before she asked him out.

Kakashi sighed and stared at the scroll of rules that he applied to everyone but Sakura. Last year when she asked him out, he accepted and after that, they had been dating for a year and lived together for the last 6 months. On the anniversary of their relationship, Kakashi had proposed. After a few heart stopping moments, Sakura had accepted. Kakashi remembered thinking that he hadn't ever seen a smile as beautiful as the one she gave him before she said yes. They had later gone and filled out some mandatory forms to make their marriage official. On their official wedding night (you know, the one with the ceremony and guests and stress…), Kakashi stared at the scroll on which the rules he had followed before Sakura turned 18, and he wondered whether he should make a set of rules to follow for his marital life, since Sakura had broken all his previous ones.

Fin

* * *

Author Note: Hey! This is my first fanfic ever so don't flame please! Any beta readers that find this, tell me whether I have the makings of a good beta. Constructive criticism is welcome. Tell me if you guys want a sequel. I'll try and make one. Hope you enjoyed it, because I know I loved writing this…. 3


End file.
